Phone Calls
by yukiyosaki
Summary: Ini adalah kisah AkaKise yang menjalani long distance relationship.
Akashi mencari-cari sebuah benda yang bergetar di balik selimutnya dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk. Ia tak perlu menebak siapa orang yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Ohayou~ Akashicchi! Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menyambutnya dari ujung telepon.

"Ya..."

"Aku semalam bermimpi buruk dan tak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi. Padahal hari ini ada latihan ekstra... AAAH TIDAAK, AKASHICCHI! KANTUNG MATAKU BERTAMBAH HITAM _!"

Si pirang bernama Kise Ryouta itu melanjutkan keluh kesahnya hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan 'kebisingan' semacam ini sejak mereka menjalani ilong distance relationship/i. Kise selalu meneleponnya setiap hari dengan berbagai hal penting dan tak penting yang ia bicarakan.

Esok harinya, nama yang sama muncul di layar ponsel Akashi.

"Akashicchi..." kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tertahan. Ia tak menyerocos seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Ryouta? Kau terdengar berbeda?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya merasa... Kenapa Akashicchi tak pernah meneleponku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita setiap hari bicara di telepon?"

"Iya tapi Akashicchi tak pernah menelepon duluan!" potong Kise. "apa Akashicchi tak pernah merindukanku? Selama ini selalu aku yang menelepon. Apakah Akashicchi terlalu sibuk sampai tak ingat meneleponku...?"

Akashi tak pernah mengira masalah sepele ini akan menjadi sebuah drama opera. "Apa bedanya aku atau kau yang menelepon? Siapapun yang duluan itu bukan masalah kan?"

"Tidak! Akashicchi tak mengerti perasaanku! Aku benci!"

Kemudian telepon putus.

Akashi menghela napas.

Dasar wanita, batinnya.

Yah, meski ia sadar pada kenyataannya Kise bukanlah wanita. Hanya kecantikan dan 'kerewelannya' saja yang menyerupai.

Beberapa hari sejak kejadian di telepon itu, mereka tak saling menghubungi. Kise berkali-kali memencet sederet nomor namun urung untuk menghubunginya. Berjam-jam tatapannya terpaku pada layar ponsel namun ia takut menghubungi lelaki berambut merah itu.

Mungkinkah Akashi marah padanya? Kenapa ia tak pernah menghubunginya? Kise sadar tempo hari ia terlalu emosional dan insecure. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka membuatnya merasa jauh, gelisah, resah... dan berbagai hal yang membuat perasaannya tak nyaman.

Kise terhanyut dalam asumsi-asumsi yang lama kelamaan tertumpuk penuh dalam pikirannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya pun terasa berat dan semakin berat. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah terlelap...

Dalam tidurnya ia merasa seperti terbuai oleh sesuatu. Sesosok lelaki dengan aroma tubuh yang harum membelai lembut rambut pirangnya. Aroma yang paling ia sukai... dan sangat ia rindukan. Rasanya sangat nyaman seperti berada dalam sebuah mimpi paling indah... Dan ia memang sedang bermimpi, pikirnya.

Sesuatu menyentuh lehernya, terasa lembut, kemudian bergerak perlahan menyapu seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Kise merasa kian aneh sekaligus menikmati sebuah sensasi yang membuat perasaannya makin terbuai. Sesuatu yang tadinya bergerak lembut menyentuhnya, mulai menjelajah masuk ke dalam celana jeans yang ia pakai. Kise mengerang pelan, semakin lama ia tak kuasa untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan-desahan lain dari mulutnya.

Kemudian sesuatu melumat bibir Kise dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Ryouta..."

Dan akhirnya ia tersadar dari mimpi indah yang ternyata bukan sekedar mimpi ketika melihat sosok beriris mata merah itu tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-akashicchi...?!"

Kise mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya dan terkejut karena apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya tadi adalah hal yang benar-benar terjadi. Pakaiannya telah berantakan dan Akashi berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tak memberitahumu akan datang kemari," ucap Akashi. Ia dapat membaca raut kebingungan sekaligus terkejut pada wajah laki-laki cantik di hadapannya.

"Dan maaf karena aku sangat jarang menghubungimu, Ryouta. Beberapa hari ini sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir mengenai sesuatu..."

"Hah? Apa itu? Apa kau ingin putus?" potong Kise.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa Akashicchi tak menghubungiku?"

"Karena aku ingin 'menghukummu' langsung saat kita bertemu."

"E-eh?" Kise tahu persis apa makna dibalik kata-kata itu.

"Dan sesuatu yang kupikirkan beberapa hari ini mungkin akan segera terjadi," lanjut Akashi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti..."

"Mulai besok aku pindah ke Kaijou."

"A-APAA?!"

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya 'hukumanmu', Ryouta!"

"T-tunggu... Aka... Akashicchi... apa kau bercanda barusan?! Apa kau serius?! Kenapa mendadak begini?!" Kise masih belum beranjak dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"T-tapi... tapi..."

"Tak masalah aku bersekolah dimanapun, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Ryouta."

"Akashi... tu-tunggu... aaahh... " Kise tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Akashi membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman dan 'hukuman' paling indah.


End file.
